Marry Me
by PinkLover24
Summary: Adrien's getting married to Marinette, but Chloe decides to come in the way.
1. 2 Years Ago

Adrien tapped his jittering foot as he waited for his girlfriend to arrive in front of the eiffel tower, the most romantic spot in Paris. They've been dating for around 5 years, and today was Marinette's 20th birthday.

He glanced around and was relieved when he saw the hidden cameras to capture the moment, and Nino and Alya 'casually' strolling around. Those two had been engaged for over a year, and that gave Adrien the courage to do the same.

 _Wait,_ he thought. _What if Marinette says no? What if she breaks up with me? What is she'll hate me? Oh no if Marinette hates me what'll I do? I should've thought this through. I better chicken out before-_

"Hey Adrien!"

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts and say the familiar petite girl walking toward him.

She gave one of her adorable smiles and asked, "So, why'd you call me here?"

He took a deep breath then stared at her straight into her eyes, which was probably a mistake.

 _Those blue eyes that you could get lost in, they drag you forward until you're with her. No wonder Nathaniel had a crush on Marinette. At least I got her first. Yes me. Adrien… Adr_ ien... Adrien?

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts before he addressed the girl who was calling him.

"Huh?"

"I asked why you called me here."

He took a deep breath.

"Can't I have a surprise birthday date with my girlfriend?"

Marinette's cheeks turned a light pink before kissing him.

"Mmmm…. you'll need to find a better excuse than that."

He looked at her and sighed.

"I have a present for you."

Marinette's eyes darted everywhere, but she couldn't find a present.

"Where?" she finally asked.

"I am the present," he said with a smirk.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"If you must know, I'm dead serious."

"That's it, I'm done with you," she said, knowing that she hated when Sirius died in Harry Potter.

Adrien sighed, his stalling coming to an end.

"Marinette…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"You're the perfect girl. I want to hear you laugh everyday. I want to see you smile. I want to wake up just to see your face grinning at me. I want you to be mine."

Marinette gasped, and her brain rushed will all sorts of possibilities.

"W-will you marry me?"

He kneeled down and held out the box, waiting for her response.

Marinette's hands covered her face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yes!"

She hugged Adrien and gave him a long, passionate, kiss.

A few seconds later, cheering erupted. Her college class was hiding, and they cheered for the new engaged couple.

Back in the shadows, there was a blonde with her best friend.

"If I can't marry Adrien, no one will!" she screamed. "Wait till my daddy hears about this!"

"If it helps," said Sabrina. "I have lots of plans to ruin their wedding."

A smirk appeared on Chloe's face.

"And that's why you're my best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

7 days until her wedding. Only 7.

She still couldn't believe that her boyfriend had proposed to her 2 years ago.

And she said yes.

Marinette ran to Alya's room, freaking out.

"We have 6 days to get everything," said Alya.

Marinette nodded.

"And with me, it'll be perfect."

Marinette believed Alya. The brunette was the most precise and perfect girl she knew, which is why she didn't regret having her as her wedding planner.

Alya checked her clipboard.

"How's it going with the dress?"

Marinette squeaked. She forgot all about it now that she remembered. She ran to her room, hoping she could finish it on time. She practically flew into her chair as she examined what she got done so far.

The silky white fabric flowed under her fingers, and the blue embroidery had just the right amount of jewels.

Marinette held it up, and saw a big, wide, hole on the back of her dress. She screamed and called for help.

Unfortunately, Chloe came in.

"What's the matter Maritrash?"

Marinette gritted her teeth.

"It was you wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," lied Chloe, batting her eyelashes with a sweet smile.

Marinette stood up to her full height, and stomped towards Chloe.

"This is my _wedding_. If you think you can ruin it, have fun. Just because no one wants to marry you, doesn't mean it's the same for everyone."

Chloe's back touched the wall and she shivered in fear, until she saw a picture of Adrien on Marinette's wall. She put her hand on Marinette's shoulders and drove her backwards.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but Adrikins is _mine._ Lay off him and your precious hard work doesn't go to waste. Continue and you'll end up in the dumpster where you belong. Oh wait, you're already there."

Marinette's jaw set and pushed Chloe away.

"So when Adrien rejected you, that was because he loved you? Or was it something else?"

The flashbacks hit Chloe hard.

" _Adrikins!"_

" _Hey Chloe."_

 _Chloe jumped into Adrien's arms, and kissed his cheek._

" _I have a really special question for you," she said tracing a finger down his chest._

 _Adrien gave a nervous smile._

" _R-really?"_

 _She nodded and looked into his eyes._

" _Will you go on a date with me?"_

 _Before he could reply, Chloe said, "Great! I'll meet you at the Louvre at 5."_

 _After she was a few steps down, he called out, "Chloe wait."_

 _She turned and a sad smile crept up his lips._

" _Chloe… you're an amazing friend to me… and you're one of my first too. But you're like a sister. I like someone else, I'm sorry."_

 _Chloe's heart broke in a million pieces as she ran to her limo, the tears threatening to spill._

" _Chloe wait!"_

 _She didn't look back, and for once, she was glad she was away from Adrien._

"No response?" asked Marinette. "I thought so."

Chloe turned her head, leaving the room, not bothering to respond.

"Let's go Sabrina," she said, dragging the girl's arm.

"W-what happened Chloe?"

"We need to find new ways, new ways to torture Maritrash."


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette couldn't fix the dress. No matter how hard she tried. She couldn't find that particular shade of blue for the sewing or the lace that she needed to cover the hole.

Adrien suggested she could have an open back, but Marinette didn't feel comfortable showing so much skin.

"Chloe really got me this time," muttered Marinette.

Tikki flew out of her purse.

"No way! You're Ladybug! You'll get it!"

Marinette nuzzled Tikki with her cheek.

"Thanks. I'll check the other things in the meanwhile."

Marinette stood up and went to the next room, and found Rose and Juleka planning the decorations.

"How are things coming along?"

Juleka gave a worried glance at Rose, and gave the bad news.

"Everything's ripped and shredded," she said quietly. "We don't know how."

Marinette grabbed the boxes and emptied then, and sure enough there were holes in the balloons, the streamers were cut, and the wedding cake topper was smashed.

"Chloe!" screamed Marinette.

She stomped out of the room to find her arch-nemesis.

* * *

She burst open the doors of Le Grand Paris, and found Chloe filing her nails.

She glared at her and a few minutes later, Chloe finally noticed her.

"Hey Marinette! How's your wedding going?"

"Don't play games with me," growled Marinette.

Chloe sighed.

"Still upset about the dress? I told you, stay away from Adrien and you're all good."

"Not the dress, but the decorations."

Chloe's eyebrows shot up.

"What decorations?"

"I know you ruined them Chloe!" yelled Marinette.

Chloe stood up and stepped back.

"T-that wasn't me Marinette…"

"Stop lying!"

Marinette advanced toward Chloe, and she seemed scared.

"Marinette, I hate you and all, but if I ruined the decorations, I would've told you."

Marinette could hear the fear in her voice, and when she glanced back, Sabrina gave a tiny nod of her head.

"I believe you," she sighed sitting on a chair.

"Y-you w-what?"

"Do you have trouble hearing? I said I BELIEVE YOU!"

Chloe seemed surprised.

"O-kay, but that doesn't change anything between us."

Marinette stood up and left without another word.

 _If Chloe didn't do it,_ she thought as she made her way back, _then who did?_

* * *

 _A/N: Tbh, I have no idea where I'm going with this story, but I do know who the mysterious person is. Can you guys guess? Reviews make my day!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey! I haven't posted for like, 4 days so I decided to post a chapter now. Since winter break started here, I'm not going to be updating a lot, but when it's over, I'll be posting like, one chapter every two days. Honestly I just post whenever I'm done writing a chapter._

* * *

Marinette woke up feeling anxious the next day. Only 6 days till the wedding.

She got ready and went downstairs, only to find Alya staring at a new dress.

"What's this?" asked Marinette as she advanced towards her.

"Someone left this…"

Marinette examined it, and it was the exact copy of her old dress, only cuter.

"I love it," she breathed.

Alya nodded approvingly and made an obvious check mark on her clipboard.

"How are the decorations going along?"

Marinette sighed and told her the news.

Before she even finished the sentence, Alya ran out, presumably to go get new ones.

Marinette glanced at the clipboard and the word 'Guests' was there. Checkmarked.

She gave a sigh of relief, and went to her room to relax. Alya had this covered….. right?

* * *

A few hours later, Marinette received 37 missed calls.

"What the-"

There was Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Ivan, Mylene, Alix, and well, pretty much everyone!

She called back Rose.

"Hello?"

"Rose! Why is there so many missed calls on my phone?"

"Oh Marinette I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have called! We all know how you feel about us!"

Rose's voice wobbled, and the next second, the call ended.

"What's happening?" she asked herself.

She went down and Alya was there, comforting Nino.

Nino was crying, and Alya glared at Marinette.

"W-What happened?"

Alya stood so close to Marinette she could see her anger practically radiating off her.

"Oh what happened Marinette?" she said in a sweet voice. It shifted to rage as she said, "YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT HAPPENED!"

Marinette took a step back. Alya was scary when she was angry.

"YOU TOLD NINO YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIM! YOU ACCUSED HIM OF STEALING ADRIEN! YOU SAID SO MANY THINGS-"

"Whoa," she interrupted. "Alya explain."

Alya took a few deep breaths to calm herself and said in an awfully controlled voice, "Every single wedding guest had a call received from you about how much you hate them, except me. Nino came and told me, and now look what you did!"

Alya hesitated before saying, "I shouldn't even be explaining this. You already know."

She turned on her heel and both of them left without another word.

Marinette groaned and fell to the floor, her knees up and hands in her face.

"What just happened Tikki?"

"I don't know Marinette! Seems like you're enemy got loose again."

Marinette was about to answer until her phone buzzed because of an akuma alert.

She sighed.

"Worst timing ever. Spots on."


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug stood on a roof, waiting for Chat Noir.

While she waited, questions filled her mind.

 _Chloe's doing again? Or is it someone else? Who is the someone else? Do I know them? Why would they do it?_

A soft thump of boots took her out of her trance, and she turned to find her partner.

Chat Noir bowed and winked.

"Hey m'lady."

Ladybug sighed and walked away, not in the mood to talk.

Chat Noir noticed and advanced towards her.

He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok bug?"

Ladybug's eyes welled up and one stubborn tear rolled down her cheek. She turned her face so he couldn't see it.

"Hey," he said while brushing away the tear. "You thought I wouldn't notice? I'm here for you Ladybug."

She wiped the other tears that threatened to fall and faced him.

"I-I shouldn't be crying about this! We have an akuma to fight!"

Chat Noir put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"The akuma was waiting a while. It can wait a bit longer. You're more important bugaboo."

Ladybug hiccuped and pulled from the hug.

"I-It's about m-my personal life…."

Chat Noir gave a small smile.

"You can tell me. It's worth making you feel better."

Ladybug waited a few seconds then burst into a rant.

"I-It's about m-my wedding! Chloe or someone else keeps trying to ruin it! Everything's gone wrong, my dress, the decorations, the guests, and I wouldn't be surprised if the cake was smashed! And there's _nothing_ I can do about it! My fiancées gonna hate me! I can't live without him! I should just go and lock myself in a room and never come out! Chloe really got me this time!"

Chat Noir's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're getting married?"

Ladybug gave a sheepish smile and nodded, forgetting that she hadn't told him.

He picked her up by the waist and spun her around!

"That's awesome!"

Ladybug giggled, her bad mood vanishing.

Chat Noir put her down.

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Two years."

Chat looked surprised.

"That's when I got engaged too! Ohmygod what if our weddings are at the same time! That'd be _so_ cool."

Ladybug was about to reply until his words hit her.

"You're engaged?"

Chat nodded, excited.

Ladybug's heart ached.

 _What's wrong with me?_ she thought. _I'm engaged too! I should be happy for the dorky cat! But…. we won't be able to tease or he won't be able to flirt with me anymore._

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, but one left its claws deep.

 _Was she jealous?_

* * *

"Bye-bye little butterfly."

Ladybug stared at the way the butterfly went.

So free with no worries.

She wished her life was just like that.

Chat held out his fist for a fist bump.

Ladybug obeyed.

"Pound it!"

Her earrings beeped, and she gave a warm smile to Chat.

"Gotta go kitty cat!"

Ladybug took a few steps before she heard a voice call out for her.

She turned and found the black cat.

"Do you want to meet me at 11? At the eiffel tower?"

She racked her brain and nodded, knowing that she'll need a break from all the stress she was about to enter.

Chat's face turned into a smirk.

"It's a date m'lady! Tell your fiancé not to get jealous!"

She groaned and left, a smile making its way up to her lips.

* * *

 _A/N: Ladynoir ain't my ship, but I love this scene. Chat shows how he can care for his lady and Ladybug has weak points too. I know these chapters are short, and I apologize. If you think I can improve my writing, let me know. Reviews make my day!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Guys. Omg. Thank you for the reviews. I swear I'd give up on this fanfic if you guys didn't give me that feedback and your thought. Thank you SO much._

* * *

Marinette de-transformed and landed on her balcony with a soft _thump_. She slowly crawled out of her trapdoor and found Alya waiting for her.

Marinette's mind flashed back to this morning, on their fight.

Alya seemed tired, as if she- no it couldn't be... right?

"Alya?" asked Marinette softly.

The words Marinette was dreading came out of Alya's lips.

"I can't do this Mari. I can't plan this myself."

Marinette nodded.

"I understand."

Alya looked painfully to Marinette's face and rubbed her temples.

"Why didn't you tell me Chloe was behind all this?"

Marinette's heart skipped a beat.

"W-what?"

"Rose and Juleka told me you screamed Chloe's name when the decorations were ruined."

Marinette sat down and sighed, her face in her hands.

"It wasn't Chloe. Well, most of it wasn't. I didn't want to worry you."

Alya looked at Marinette, disappointed, and stood up.

"This is too stressful for me. And I'm saying that as someone who chases down akumas for the Ladyblog. Marinette if everything goes wrong, I'm not the one who can save your wedding. You are."

Alya made it halfway down Marinette's door until she added, "And I know you didn't make those calls. Lila did."

* * *

"Tikki! Everything's ruined!"

Marinette paced around her room, a few tears she didn't notice falling.

Tikki flew and wiped them off, and looked at Marinette worried.

"Marinette, everything will be ok! We have 6 days. Think positive!"

"I-I can't anymore! I was going to get married to the love of my life, have a perfect wedding, three kids with a hamster, and everything else! Now look, Alya isn't in charge, Lila and Chloe are up to no good, all the decorations are ruined, and Chat's engaged!"

Tikki sighed until Marinette's words hit her.

"You're worried Chat's engaged?"

Marinette covered her mouth.

"I'm such a horrible person," she said when she couldn't fool Tikki. "I'm getting married and I'm jealous! I'm getting married to the most perfect boy in the world, and I'm jealous of the dumb cat! What's wrong with me Tikki! I've never felt this way about Chat before!"

Tikki giggled and flew towards the girls face.

"It's normal, as long as you don't drop hints, you'll be fine!"

Marinette groaned and flopped down on her bed.

"I don't deserve Adrien."

Tikki sighed, hiding a smirk, and slowly sat on Marinette's hand.

"You don't have to listen to me, but you might want to tell Adrien about Chat. If he figures out some other way… it'll be way worse."

Marinette's eyes widened.

"Then he'll never want me! Ever! We'll break up and-"

"Hey," interrupted Tikki. "You don't have to."

Marinette thought about it and gave a defeated sigh.

"You're right… I will. Just…. when I'm ready."

Tikki nodded approvingly then looked at her owner straight in her eyes.

"Now what are we going to do about Lila?"

* * *

 _A/N: Guys PLEASE let me know in the reviews i_ _f you think I can improve my writing. I want to make it the best I possibly can. If you have other ideas for fanfictions that you think I can write, let me know. Reviews make my day!_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Marinette woke to the sound of her fiancé laughing.

"Adrien," she groaned while rubbing her eyes. "Why are you laughing? And why are you here?"

"To wake my sleeping beauty up. Alya told me there were a few problems and you'd tell me about them in detail. And you look hilarious muttering my name in your sleep"

Marinette blushed and hit a pillow on Adrien's face.

"Not funny! I bet you do the same!"

Adrien shrugged.

"You'll never know."

A small grin appeared on Marinette's face.

"Not unless I'm in the room with you."

Adrien turned red and Marinette realized what she said.

"No! I didn't mean-"

Adrien stopped her with a kiss.

Marinette pulled away.

"Let me brush my teeth and change first."

"Nope," said Adrien pulling Marinette close and snuggling with her.

" _Adrien._ "

He sighed and reluctantly let her go.

"Be quick!"

* * *

Adrien was waiting in her bed, looking through her scrapbook when she came out of the bathroom.

Dread filled Marinette.

She glanced at what page he was on and relief flooded through her when she saw that he hadn't passed the page where she talks about how she was Ladybug.

She ran towards him and he only saw a peek of the next page when Marinette yanked the book out of his hands.

"Mari!"

"You're not allowed to touch things without my permission!"

Adrien pouted and gave her his cute puppy eyes.

They didn't work on Marinette.

"Ugh," he complained when he lost their staring contest. "We're going to share everything anyways, why won't you let me looook."

"Because some secrets might be in this book that I don't want to share."

Adrien's eyebrows shot up.

"Ooh, juicy secrets. Spill."

Marinette rolled her eyes and sat down beside him.

"Let's discuss the thing you're here for."

Adrien sighed.

"Fineeeeeeee."

Marinette filled him in on every detail and at the end, she couldn't talk because her eyes were filled with tears.

Adrien looked surprised.

"I can't believe Chloe would do that! Lila sure, but Chloe?!"

Marinette blinked, which was a mistake, because all the tears came splashing down.

"Hey, hey."

Adrien pulled her close and stroked her hair.

"We got this ok? No matter what."

Marinette nodded and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Let's go talk to Lila 'kay?"

* * *

 _A/N: Guys, plot twist coming up. Don't forget to leave a review! Oh btw I have a poll on my account page and it's about my next fanfic. Leave a vote!_


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien knocked softly on Lila's door, Marinette clutching his arm.

A few minutes later, a woman opened it up.

"Hello! Who are you?"

"W-we're friend's of Lila! Can we meet her?"

The woman nodded before saying, "Wait. Aren't you Adrien Agreste? Lila's boyfriend?"

Marinette gasped before she pulled away from Adrien.

"W-what?"

The woman frowned at Marinette.

"Lila always talks about Adrien… her boyfriend? She said everyone knew."

Marinette looked at Adrien with disgust and turned around to leave, but before she could go, Adrien grabbed onto her hand.

"Marinette! That isn't true! Trust me!"

Marinette's eyes were too dried up to cry, so it became rage instead.

"I'm not going to say anything right now. Let go of me Adrien."

"No!"

Marinette twisted Adrien's arms and pinned him to the wall.

"Looks like the tables have turned."

She punched Adrien in the gut and ran back home.

Lila's mom was still there, staring.

Adrien clutched his stomach, the pain still there.

 _Who knew Marinette was so strong?_

He rubbed the back of his neck and entered Lila's house without another word.

* * *

"Lila?"

He knocked on her door again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming just wait-"

The door swung open and Adrien's first sight was bangs.

"Adrien?"

"H-hey Lila. Can I come in?"

* * *

"So," she clarified shaking her head. "You want me to stop?"

"Yeah pretty much…"

Adrien looked into Lila's eyes and saw hatred blooming.

"You really think I'm going to? After all the times you rejected me? Just so you know, it isn't just me. How about Chloe- oh wait I bet you knew. I'm guessing you don't know the others?"

"Others?" asked Adrien, surprised.

Lila gave a fake laugh and her face twisted into rage.

"You didn't just hurt me Adrien. You hurt so many others. You figured out Chloe. But who was the other girl?"

Adrien hesitated before it hit him.

"Kagami."

Lila smirk appeared.

"And who did Marinette hurt?"

Adrien quickly stood up and stepped back.

"L-Luka."

"Wow," she said sarcastically. "Finally gaining some sense."

Adrien gave one last look at the evil girl and ran out of the house, as fast as he could.

* * *

 _A/N: HAHA BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING! or did you? Honestly I'm dumb and not good with words. Now everyone knows the villains *mwahahaha* so what's the next chapter going to be about? Reviews make my day!_


	9. Replying to reviews

*THIS IS NOT AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER (sorry)*

So I was SOO happy people reviewed! Thanks! Some people had questions and I decided to reply to them. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter!

 **Rose Gold -** Omg thank you! I upload whenever I finish writing a chapter, but it's winter break here in Canada so I won't be uploading too much until next week I think (Or will I?). And is a fanfic a fanfic if there isn't an identity reveal? I love reveals and there will *probably* be one here. Can't spoil it all! Thank you so much!

 **YuxFum -** Is interesting good or bad?

 **Adrienette -**?

 **Petitefleure902 -** Thanks! If you think I can improve my writing, tell me!

 **Rose Tiger -** You were my first follow on this story! Thank you! I couldn't have done this without you! You reviewed every chapter and gave me feedback *kinda*.

I read all the other reviews and THANK YOU! I was about to give up on this fanfiction twice. The reason I didn't reply to the others was because I had nothing to say that much I guess. Like:

 **Decode9 -** Yay! You guessed one person!

I don't think that would be very appropriate. But THANKS EVERYONE! Onto writing Chapter 10! (Yes this counts as a chapter :P)


	10. Chapter 10

As Marinette ran back home, she threw her engagement ring on the floor in front of the bakery.

"He doesn't deserve me," she muttered to herself.

Of course, Tikki knew that Adrien was telling the truth.

"Marinette! You should think this through! Maybe he's telling the truth! Remember LIE-la?"

Marinette ran to her room and punched her wall, leaving a dent.

"No! Everything makes sense now! Why he never knew about the things that were happening to the wedding in the first place! Why he was never-"

She took a deep breath then said with a shaky voice, "Why he was never there for me."

Tikki sighed, and a gasp escaped her lips when she saw the black butterfly coming towards Marinette.

"Mari watch out!"

The akuma flew towards Marinette, and was sucked into her earrings.

"No!"

The girl's face was covered with a faint outline of a butterfly mask, and she struggled to keep it away.

The soft voice that Tikki could barely hear made her shiver.

"Hello young lady. I am Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to break people's heart with betrayal and hatred in exchange for Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. Do we have a deal?"

Marinette's features hardened and she struggled with her words.

"No!" cried Tikki. "Marinette take a deep breath! There's always a solution to your problems!"

Marinette did as she was instructed, said a few inaudible words, and the butterfly flew out, back to the pure white it was.

"T-Tikki…"

"It's ok. You're all good. Why don't you take a nap? It'll help."

The older girl shakily nodded her head and wrapped the blankets around her as tight as she could.

* * *

Marinette woke to the sound of a scream. Of course, her Ladybug instincts made her jump up and run down, without registering anything.

She skipped every two steps and slid down the railing, which resulted in her landing face first on the floor.

"Marinette! Are you ok?"

Marinette groaned and looked up to see her mom on one knee, looking worried.

"Fine mum. You know, clumsy me."

She heard the scream again and when she looked up, Tom was there screaming because her wedding cake was squashed. In a trash can.

"Papa! What happened?"

"Oh mon cherie…"

He pulled Marinette close and whispered the story.

"I let Luka come in to help with the wedding cake because he volunteered like the sweet boy he is, and he said he wanted another girl to help him too. I think her name was Kajami? No, Kamami! No wait-"

"Kagami." interrupted Marinette, voicing her fears.

"Yeah her. Luka left for a few minutes to go do an errand and when I turned to go wake you up so you can meet your friends, Kamami- I mean Kajami, called me and told me to look at the cake. It was ruined. I'm so sorry my angel."

He hugged Marinette tighter. Maybe he thought that if he hugged her tight enough, all the broken pieces would come back together and everything would be ok.

Marinette pulled away and checked the time. 7pm. She was asleep for 4 hours. There was enough time to go talk to Adrien…

…..or maybe she could talk to Chat.


	11. Chapter 11

She was tired of waiting. Chat wasn't going to come.

She left him a note and told him to meet her at her balcony at 11pm. If he was going to come, he was late.

Right as she was about to go back in, she saw a figure in black move across the rooftops.

The figure stopped in front of the bakery to pick something up, then used his stick to go to meet Marinette.

"Hello princess~"

"Chat! You're late!"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It was hard sneaking out."

She sighed then patted the chair next to her.

Chat's ears perked up and he skipped all the way there.

"So princess," he said when he made himself comfortable. "Why'd you call me here?"

Marinette looked away, with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I wanted someone to talk to."

"What about your friend…. Alya?"

Marinette wiped her face in case there were any tears without her permission, then said, "We- we had a fight."

"Hey, I'm here for you. Now why don't you tell me what's going on in that little head of yours?"

Marinette nodded then told him everything. Every single detail. Well, except for the part where she was jealous.

When she got to the part of Lila and Adrien, Chat pulled her close and whispered words of comfort.

"Mari… I don't think Adrien was lying. He'd never do that to someone as perfect as you."

Marinette shook her head.

"He might. I'm hoping it's not true."

Chat sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now what?"

"That's why I called you. Help me Chat."

Chat Noir bit his lip. It was risky, but it might work.

"You want to make Adrien jealous?"

She nodded.

"Then allow me princess."

Marinette stared at him with wide eyes. It couldn't be what she was thinking… right?

"I'll 'date' you, so Adrien gets jealous. When he figures out, he'll break up with Lila! Though… I still don't think he's with her."

Marinette beamed.

"That's perfect Chat!"

He smiled and picked her up and spun her around.

"Just don't break off the engagement ok?"

She nodded, and he set her down.

"See you later princess."

He kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

 _A/N: Wow. What did I just do. This was totally unplanned for. Oh well. I think I'm rushing this... welp... still not gonna stop. Oof._


	12. Chapter 12

As Marinette went inside, her lovesick smile didn't vanish until Tikki pinched her.

"Ouch! What was that for!"

" _Marinette._ What did you just do?!"

Marinette stared at her kwami with confusion. She didn't do anything wrong did she?

Tikki shook her head and flew around her owner's head making her dizzy.

"I think you forgot an important detail."

Marinette hesitated, then shook her head.

"No I didn't."

"Marinette! Chat's _engaged._ "

The girl's blue eyes widened and she took a steady step back.

"I forgot."

Tikki lost it.

"YES I KNOW YOU FORGOT! HE'S RISKING HIS ENGAGEMENT FOR _YOU._ NO MATTER HOW BAD YOUR PROBLEM IS, IS IT REALLY WORTH PUTTING CHAT AT RISK TOO?"

Tikki took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I want to you to place me near Chat Noir so I can talk to his kwami."

Marinette nodded and went straight to her bed.

* * *

4 days. 4 days left until the wedding.

As Marinette got changed, her mind flashed back to last night and guilt started taking over.

She should apologize to Tikki and… Chat? But Chat didn't know she knew he was engaged. Maybe Ladybug came and told her? No, Ladybug would never betray his trust. Oh! They were near Marinette's balcony and Marinette overheard? Too obvious? What better choice did she have?

Marinette went downstairs and found Adren waiting for her. He gave her a small smile and she sighed, knowing she couldn't escape.

"Hey Marinette."

"Hello Adrien. Would you like something from the bakery? Is that why you're here?"

Adrien gave a quick laugh and shook his head.

"We both know what I'm here for."

She sighed and took the seat beside him, feeling anxious. Should she reveal Chat? Or should she keep quiet?

"Marinette…" he said taking her hand. "You know I wouldn't do that to you."

She stared at their two hands meeting and didn't pull away.

"Adrien… I don't know what to believe anymore. Everything's going wrong… I wouldn't be surprised if it was true."

He softly cupped her face and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Marinette, everything might be upside down and going in directions we don't want it to, but I'm always here for you. Always. Remember the day I asked you out?"

Marinette blinked, the memories coming back to her.

" _I do Adrien…. I'm just scared of letting another person into my life…."_

 _Adrien's eyebrows scrunched together._

" _Why?"_

 _Marinette's voice wobbled when she said, "Because the more people you let in, the easier it could be for them to get out. And it hurts Adrien. It hurts when someone who's a huge part of your life just leaves."_

 _Adrien grabbed Marinette's hands._

" _I'd never leave from your life Marinette. You're my everything. I'd never forgive myself if I did. I swear on my life."_

 _He leaned in and kissed her._

"Our first kiss," she breathed.

Adrien nodded, smiling.

"I swore on my life I'd never leave you. And I never plan to. Please Marinette. Trust me."

He leaned in, and when their lips met, Marinette felt like she was 15 all over again.

When they pulled apart, his hand was still cupping her face, and he brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"I love you Marinette. Nothing is going to change that."

She gave a small giggle.

"Not even when I'm old and ugly and wrinkly?"

"Nope," he said. "You're never getting rid of me. And in your defense, I don't think you'd ever be ugly."

Before Marinette could reply, a chorus of 'Awwww' came from behind them. They turned and found Alya, Nino, Tom, Sabine, Nathaniel, Alix, Rose, Jukela, Max, Kim, Marc, Ivan and Mylene.

"People," grumbled Adrien. "Coming at the wrong moment."

Marinette was blushing furiously and hid her face in her hands.

"How long have you guys been here?" she managed to ask.

"Well," started Alya. "Your parents were here since the beginning, me and Nino came a few seconds after, and the rest just came when Adrien was telling his undying love for you."

Marinette groaned.

"Why are you all here?' asked Adrien.

"Well the wedding was going nuts…. so we got all the hands that we could find to help!"

Tom and Sabine were still looking at Marinette and Adrien's hands together and Marinette pulled them apart.

"Let's go save that wedding!"


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Warning - I suck at pirate talk ._

* * *

It was all working out. Marinette couldn't say it enough.

Alya was in charge of making sure everyone was doing everything correctly.

Tom and Sabine were making the cake again, and thanks to Nathaniel's artistic skills, it was going much faster.

Marc was re-writing the thank you cards.

Mylene and Rose were calling every single one of the guests to explain the situation.

Max was doing all the calculations.

Alix and Kim were planning the activities.

Juleka was attaching a piece of chocolate to all the cards Marc wrote.

Nino was planning the music and was in charge of the DJing.

Ivan was…. actually Marinette didn't know what Ivan was doing.

Even with everything going on, Marinette couldn't help but feeling as if something was wrong.

Alya said that the groom and the bride should go "Spend quality time together", but Marinette was too shaken up that something was going to wrong.

"Hey," said Adrien. "You good?"

Marinette turned around and found her fiancé on the sofa.

"Honestly I feel like-"

Her eyes widened when she spotted the item that was in charge of her fears.

"The dress."

"You feel like the dress?" asked Adrien, confused.

"No! Adrien, this dress came out of nowhere! Alya found it and I accepted it! It might be filled with explosives or tracking devices!"

The blonde shook his head and put a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"I'm sure it's fine. We have bigger things to worry about."

"Like what?"

Adrien hesitated then decided to tell the truth.

"Chloe and Lila aren't the only ones trying to ruin our wedding."

Marinette nodded.

"I know. Kagami is too."

"Marinette…. It's not just Kagami. Luka's also part of it."

* * *

Marinette knocked on the door of the ship, and Anarka opened it.

"Well I'll be! If it isn't Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste!"

"H-Hello captain!"

Anarka nodded approvingly and said, "Here to meet Luka ain't ya?"

They both nodded and followed Anarka down to the ship's hull.

"I'll leave you two here ay maytee?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

Marinette nodded softly on Luka's door, and he opened it, surprised to see her. His gaze hardened when he saw Adrien.

"Hello Luka," she said.

"Hey Marinette. Come in."

Marinette walked inside and Luka blocked Adrien's way.

"This is how I feel about you," he whispered under his breath.

He played a few ear bleeding sounds on his guitar, then slammed the door on Adrien's face.

Luka found Marinette sitting on his bed, her bluebell eyes widened at his collection of guitar pieces.

 _A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU CALL THEM SORRY_

"I'm never going to stop being amazed by your collection."

Luka smiled and laughed.

"Glad to see you're not all gone by that jerk."

Marinette patiently closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Luka is it true?"

He seemed confused, until it hit him.

"I'm sorry Marinette. I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did Luka! My whole wedding is ruined because of you four."

"Five," he corrected.

"Five? Who's the fifth?"

Luka grinned.

"Nathaniel."

"B-but he's working on my cake right now!"

Luka shrugged.

"That's what happens when you're too blind to see the difference between a friend and an enemy."

"Luka! What did I ever do to you?"

"It wasn't you Marinette. It was him. We all know I had a crush on you, and at least I tried showing it! I gave you my feelings, but you were stuck on Adrien! Then he suddenly changed his mind and boom! You accepted his date! Haven't you ever wondered why he suddenly started liking you?"

Marinette blinked. He was right. Adrien did suddenly change his mind.

"I'm so sorry Luka."

He shook his head.

"It's not your fault. Now I think it'd be better if you leave before I do something dumb."

She nodded and stood up.

Right when she was at the doorway, she said, "I have no doubt you'll find your special someone someday. And when you do, tell me all about it."

Luka gave her a smile. A real, warm smile.

"Thanks Marinette."

* * *

 _A/N: AHHHH so many mysteries! Who gave her that dress? What will they do to Nathaniel? How did all 5 of them meet? How many chapters is this thing gonna be? What's happening with Luka? Did he ever ask Marinette out? When will Marinette tell Chat Noir? When will the reveal happen? Will the reveal happen? Did Tikki talk to Plagg? Oof, I would say more but it would spoil the fanfic. I have a poll on my account page, leave a vote! Reviews make my day!_


	14. Chapter 14

"So…. what happened in there?"

Marinette continued to walk, not answering Adrien's question.

"Mari! Answer me!"

They stopped at the crosswalk and she sighed.

"Adrien, why did you start liking me?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you have a crush on me? You could've chose Lila, or even Chloe! But you chose me. Why?"

"I-I uh-"

"Never mind."

She crossed the road.

They got to the bakery and Marinette hurried to the kitchen, only to find her parents and Nathaniel laughing.

"Freeze!"

They all looked at Marinette, confused.

"Nataniel, get out."

"Marinette!" cried Sabine. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's working for the bad guys mom!"

Tom put a hand protectively over Nathaniel.

"He's not."

"Yes he is!"

Nathaniel whimpered and took a step back.

"Luka just told me!"

"Marinette," said Sabine, sternly. "That's enough. This boy did admit he was part of the Insiders-"

"The Insiders?" interrupted Marinette.

"Yes, that's the name of the group who is against your wedding. Thanks for telling me earlier," she added sarcastically.

"Sorry…."

"Anyways, he admitted it, but being here at the bakery makes him feel at home. He had never had such a joyful experience. His parents…. they're barely at home."

Marinette felt her face burn.

"Oh."

"Don't you have anything to say Marinette?"

"Uh- uh… I'm sorry?"

Sabine shook her head, disappointed.

"The cake should be coming out of the oven, let's go Nath."

The three left, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone.

"What was that all about?" asked Adrien.

Marinette turned to leave, but Adrien stopped her.

"Marinette tell me what's going on!"

"Adrien. I'll tell you if you answer this question. Why did you start liking me?"

Once again, Adrien was at a loss of words.

"I'll see you later," she mumbled.

* * *

 _A/N: Ahhhh! Another short chapter! What's going on with me? I had the stomach flu so I didn't upload for a while... and after all that suspense you get_ this _weird chapter. Oh well!_


	15. Chapter 15

The next day went by in a blur. Next thing Marinette knew, tomorrow was her wedding.

"Everything's perfect right?"

Alya nodded, reclining back her chair.

"Marinette, you've asked me that 8 times!"

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just, what if we're missing something?"

Alya snickered. "We aren't missing anything, I promise. Well, except for the fact that the bride has been ignoring the groom for a day. What's up with that?"

Marinette put her head between her hands, without answering. After a while she said, "Alya, why did Adrien start liking me?'

Alya frowned. "I-I actually don't know. It just happened. One day, Adrien went up to Nino and started gushing about how cute you looked. Then a week later, he asked you out. He just, suddenly started."

Marinette nodded. "And he never showed any signs before, right?"

"Nope. Why are you asking me th- _oh_. That's what's bothering you?"

The other girl dipped her head.

"Well, if you want, I can look into it. No promises though."

Marinette ran to give her best friend a hug. "Thank you! I love you so much Alya!"

The brunette pushed her away. "Why so suddenly though?"

"I-It just crossed my mind," lied Marinette.

Alya raised an eyebrow, but let her be. She had a job to do.

* * *

"She's not picking up again Plagg!"

Adrien stomped over to the other side of the room and flopped down on his bed.

"Kid, relax. She's probably busy."

"Relax? RELAX? Plagg! What if she figured it out?"

"I doubt it. You humans are oblivious that way. Now cheese on the other hand…."

Adrien threw his pillow and the god of destruction made it crumble in pieces.

"That's one way to dodge it."

Plagg cackled and zoomed over to Adrien.

"Now. Tikki told me to talk to you about this…."

"About what?"

Plagg sighed. "Kid, why the heck would you date Marinette as Chat Noir?"

" _Oh._ Um… I wasn't thinking?"

"Yeah, you weren't. Just because _you_ know, doesn't mean she does. So I want you to go right now, and tell her you can't."

Adrien groaned. "Fine."

* * *

"Princess? You there?"

Marinette opened her window, and guilt flickered across her face when she saw Chat.

"Kitty! I uh… wasn't expecting you!"

"A pleasure as always princess. May I come in?"

"Oh uh…" Marinette played with a strand of her hair. "It's not really the best time…."

"Oh uh, of course. Can we talk outside?"

"S-Sure, but make it quick. I have something I need to do."

They both settled into the chairs placed outside and Chat began.

"So…"

"Chat." she interrupted. "I can't do this. We can't be together. I'm engaged, you're engaged, none of this works out."

He nodded. "That's why I was here."

Marinette gave a sad smile. "Best friends?"

"Always."

He turned around and left, the hole in their friendship ripping deeper.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh no what did I just do. I did **not** mean to make this so deep. Man, guess the next chapter's the wedding. Or uh, the chapter before the wedding. We'll see. *I didn't start it yet, sorry*._


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette went down to the bakery, only to find Adrien leaning back on their dining table.

"Hey Maribug."

"Maribug?"

"Yeah! I thought about it, and am I not the Chat Noir to your Ladybug? The perfect match?"

Marinette let out a grateful sigh. He didn't know.

"Y-Yeah you are… but Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't together. "

Adrien mumbled something under his breath then held out his hand to go upstairs.

"Shall we princess?"

"P-Princess? Adrien what's going on with you?"

Adrien ran his hand through his hair, messing up the perfect gel and sighed.

"You'll figure that out later. Can we go to your room?"

Marinette glanced at her parents and they gave her a thumbs up.

"Sure."

* * *

A bit of small talk later, Adrien decided to get to the point.

"Marinette.. Why are you so interested in figuring out why I liked you?"

The petite girl gave a small sigh. "Because Luka brang it up and it made me curious. Adrien, you never gave me _any_ signs you liked me until you randomly went up to Nino and said I looked cute."

The blonde gritted his teeth. "Yeah, of course _Luka_ brang it up."

Marinette stood up and turned on her heel to face Adrien, rage starting to fill her features.

"Adrien! Can you stop? He's my friend! He's never done anything to you!"

Adrien's jaw set. So this was how it was going to be?

"Yeah? Nothing right? Marinette just because you don't know anything doesn't mean other people don't either!"

"There's nothing to hide!"

"YES THERE IS! When Luka asked you out, he KNEW I liked you! He gave me the look! If you didn't reject him where would we be right now? You didn't hear what he said at the door! There's so much he did to me!"

Marinette had enough. "YEAH THERE'S _SO_ MUCH HE DID TO YOU RIGHT? What about Chloe! Lila! Don't even get me started on the other girls! I never became all pouty and complained! You have no idea how much people used to tease me and called me a brainwasher just because we were together! You think you have it hard? Hilarious!"

"At least I didn't stay friends with them!"

"Yeah, totally. You totally didn't defend Chloe when the wedding was getting ruined!"

"I _never_ defended her! I just said I didn't expect that from her!"

"You know what?! I don't know why I didn't accept Luka's date! He actually liked me for who I was! Unlike some people!"

"You want to know why I liked you Marinette?! Don't you?! BECAUSE YOU'RE LADYBUG!"

Marinette gasped and her mouth shut, and Adrien realized what he said.

"N-No I didn't mean-"

"Get out of my room Adrien."

"I-"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Adrien flinched and slowly made his way down.

* * *

 _A/N: Um... you probably hate me right now... I did NOT mean to make this happen so soon. But uh, I guess it did. In my defense, I WAS dropping hints... kinda._


	17. Chapter 17

"T-T-Tikki…."

Marinette slid down her wall, her head in her knees, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"He- how- when-"

"Marinette, relax. I'm sure Adrien has a good explanation for this."

"Not you too! Relax, relax, relax! That's all people say to me! I'm tired of relaxing!"

The little kwami flew to her owner and slowly patted her head. "Marinette, everything will make more sense if you stop and think…"

"Will it?" she snapped back. "Adrien likes me because I'm _Ladybug._ Not because I'm Marinette! He's known for over 2 years! What I don't understand is how…."

Tikki moved a piece of raven hair of her forehead and sat on her shoulder. "Marinette…. Let him explain. Please."

Some plea and desperation must've clung onto Tikki's words, because Marinette stood up and shakily nodded.

"O-Okay Tikki. But only because you know what's best."

"Yes I do Marinette," she murmured, "I do."

* * *

"Sabine! Tom! I-I need your help!"

Both of the parents looked at Adrien, worried.

"What's going on son?"

"I-I- uh-"

Sabine gave a soft smile. "You figured out Marinette is Ladybug and you're freaking out?"

Adrien's eyes widened. "How did you know she was- actually never mind. Yes I know she's Ladybug, in fact I've known for the last two years. I accidently let it slip when I-"

"When you and Marinette were having the argument? Yes dear, we heard."

"Y-You're not mad?"

"Of course not." Sabine placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "In fact, I think you're perfect. Because we all know Chat Noir is the best for Ladybug."

"Y-You know?"

"Ah, that's where the funny part comes in." Tom chuckled to himself before continuing. "We were going to make camembert breadsticks, but when we opened the fridge, all the camembert was finished! I followed all the cheese trails and found a certain little cat eating all the cheese. Plagg, would you like to come out?"

The kwami of destruction flew around the room twice before landing on Adrien's shoulder.

"Yeah well," Plagg started before Adrien could say anything. "Kid you know, they had camembert. And which kwami was going to reject cheese?"

"Oh man," groaned Adrien. "So I'm guessing he explained- um- stuff?"

"It did take a while," admitted Tom. "But we bribed him with more cheese and he spilled everything."

" _Everything?_ Even-"

"-when you were going to date Marinette as Chat? Yes, everything."

Adrien ran his hand through his hair, then scowled at his kwami. Plagg just shrugged and disappeared out of sight.

"Son, you might want to make it up to Marinette. Tomorrow's your wedding."

Adrien nodded, then asked the question he was dreading. "Aren't you mad that I'm Chat?"

Tom smiled. "I was at first…. Because you broke Marinette's heart then stole it again…. But then me and Sabine talked and found it hilarious that you were in a love square. Of course, that instantly cheered me up. You guys belong together."

Adrien found himself grinning. "Thank you."

"It's the truth son. Now go cheer up my daughter!"

* * *

 _A/N: I think there's going to be one more chapter (or two) before the wedding. Then FINALLY the story will be over. It's gonna be max 20 chapters. (Unless I make a 10 years later chapter... should I?) Anyways, hope this cleared a thing or two!_


	18. Chapter 18

"Marinette? Please open up…."

Adrien heard a _click_ and the door opened up and inch.

"This… is… so… heavy!"

He saw a red blur and he pushed the door with a finger, opening it up.

"Thank you," panted the blur. "Marinette! Adrien's up!"

"Tikki! I told you not to let him in!"

"Sorry! I thought you said you _did_!" The kwami giggled and gave Adrien a wink. "This way."

* * *

"So uh…."

"Adrien stop. I get it. You liked me for who I was as Ladybug. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm nothing like her as Marinette."

Adrien gasped and took her hand. "No you're nothing like her. You're better. Do you think I was disappointed to find out that you were Ladybug? I couldn't be happier."

Marinette pulled away and snorted. "Adrien, I couldn't care less if you were disappointed. I made Jagged Stone's glasses. I designed a hat for GABRIEL FLIPPIN' AGRESTE. I was invited by _the queen of fashion_ to go to New York! I couldn't be more proud for myself. I'm just saying I'm clumsy and not that brave as Marinette. So you shouldn't have expected any of that 'Ladybug' in me."

Adrien took her hand back again and rubbed soft circles with his thumb. "I didn't expect any of that Ladybug. I wanted pure Marinette. Ladybug was just a bonus."

"Then how come you said you-"

"I liked you because you were Ladybug?" he interrupted. "Marinette, were any of us thinking straight when we were having that fight? I loved you before I knew you were Ladybug, but I was too blinded by my celebrity crush to look at what was in front of me."

Marinette sighed and looked at Tikki, who gave her an approving nod.

"I forgive you."

Adrien's eyes brightened and he hugged her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you princess."

Marinette pushed him away. "How did you figure out I was Ladybug? And what's up with all those nicknames?"

"Well I uh kinda- tracked you on my- stick…."

"What do you mean stick? Unless…"

"Claws out."

"You've got to be f%!&ing me."

"Nope. Here's your knight in shining armour."

She snorted. "More like shining leather. And you sir, are in very, _very_ big trouble."

Chat rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I figured."

"Silly kitty," she murmured before pulling him in for a long kiss. "Don't think I'm letting you go. We are going to have a _long_ talk about this."

"After the wedding right?"

"After the wedding."

* * *

 _A/N: Ok so first of all, I love the idea of Marinette being proud of herself for being Marinette. Not being 'disappointed'. Infact... I haven't even seen a fanfiction where she's proud of herself... Second of all, I don't think I'm going to write the wedding. It might just be a 10 years later chapter. If you guys want me to write the wedding, then tell me in the review box, but I'm not planning to (unless I have a change of heart.) I might make a sequel to this, because if I **DO** write the wedding, something huge is going to happen. Reviews make my day~!_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Since it was requested, here is Part 1 of the wedding! Yes, part 1. You'll figure out at the end of the chapter._

* * *

"Ooh Marinette! You look so pretty!"

"Thanks Tikki! I love this dress, I wonder who gave it…"

Marinette spun around, and that was right when Alya came up.

"Marinette it's time to- _hmph!_ "

The bluebell eyes widened as she stopped spinning. "You good?"

"You know," said Alya, while removing the white fabric from her face. "You might want to stay in place. The dress might rip then a new catastrophe will start. It's not like we don't have enough problems anyways."

"Sorry! Anyways, why are you up here?"

"Your mom said it's time to leave." The brunette straightened her own dress before heading back down.

"Squee! Tikki! I'm getting married to Adrien- No Chat, _today_!"

The kwami giggled and zoomed around her room. "Let's go down!"

As both of them were about to reach the end of the stairs, Marinette tripped and fell right into a plant.

"Sweetie! Are you ok?"

"Fine mum…." Marinette stood up and Alya gasped, pointing a shaking hand towards the dress. The whole front had brown splattered all over.

"Shi-"

"It's fine! Alya, can you go get the bleach? We can do this in 30 minutes, the dress is white anyways! And Tom, please call Gabriel to inform him of the situation and tell him we'll be half an hour late. Chop chop!"

"Yes dear! Gabriel said that it's fine, take as long as you need to fix the dress. He also said to let _Marinette_ only touch it."

Sabine frowned. "Okay…"

30 minutes later, they were in the car, Marinette's dress as good as new.

"Maman! We're here!"

They stepped out and spotted Adrien and Gabriel talking to the priest.

"Marinette!" yelled Adrien, beaming. "You look amazing!"

She blushed and took his hand. "You look pretty fine too…"

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, earning a scowl from his father. "Adrien, you can't kiss the bride on the wedding day until you say your vows."

Adrien just shrugged and stole another kiss.

"Hopeless," mumbled Gabriel. "Anyways, do you like the dress Madame Dupain-Cheng?"

"Yes!" beamed Marinette. "It's perfect. Did you give it?"

"Indeed. That's the least I can do for my future daughter-in-law." He pulled down his glasses and whispered in her ear, "And the next possible manager for my company."

Marinete spluttered and Gabriel walked away, a grin on his face.

"Did he say anything offending? I can go talk to him if-"

"No! It's nothing."

Adrien looked unconvinced, but the guests started arriving and they had to go inside.

"Let's go m'lady."

* * *

"-these two persons present come now be joined. If any man or woman can show why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold their peace."

Marinette held her breath. Twelve seconds passed and not one person had talked.

"Ok. Now that no one has-"

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone turned their heads to find Chloe and Lila coming down the aisle, completely underdressed for a wedding.

"Yes ma'am?" asked the priest.

"I said I object!" snapped Chloe. "Adrikins, how could you do this to me! I'm your oldest friend, the love of your life, the-"

"Oh shut your mouth Chloe! Adrien likes _me_ better!"

"Pfft.. as if Lila! Tell her Adrikins!"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, and gave a hopeful glance to Marinette. She just shrugged and had an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes well, do you have any proof why they shouldn't be together?" The priest looked at then expectantly, and Chloe spoke up, saying the thing that no one expected.

"Because he's engaged to me."

* * *

 _A/N: whoops. im dumb. Guess there's going to be 21 or 22 chapters now._ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	20. Chapter 20

"Lies!" immediately yelled Marinette.

"Oh really?" asked Chloe with a sweet smile. "Why don't you ask Adrien? He knows."

Marinette looked at Adrien, and he was rubbing the back of his neck and not looking at her.

"A-Adrien? Is it true?"

"No!" he said. "Well, not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

Adrien looked at his father, and Gabriel stood up, being the voice for his son. "Yes, Adrien was engaged to Chloe," he said, earning a few gasps from the crowd. "But that was an arranged marriage between me, Emilie and Andre. It started when he was 10, but when he turned 15, he told us that he didn't want to be with Chloe, and he fell in love with Madame Dupain-Cheng. We agreed."

'But," continued Chloe. "They never officially broke off the engagement. So technically, we're still together Adrikins."

"Why did you never tell me that before Adrien?!" asked Marinette, hurt etched across her face.

"B-because.. I thought it wasn't important?"

Marinette ran a frustrated hand through her hair, ruining the style, then faced Adrien. "Look, I don't know what the heck's happening, but I know you love me. I freaking love you too." She gave Adrien a small kiss then continued. " _But_ , you should have told me. And you need to break off this 'engagement' with Chloe."

Adrien nodded, then turned to face the crowd. "Hey everyone! Listen up! Me and Chloe have _nothing_ together! We have never even dated! And Chloe, I break up the so-called engagement for my beautiful mademoiselle!" He looked at Marinette with a smitten grin and gave her a long kiss.

"Well then." The priest cleared his throat then looked at the couple. "I say we continue?"

Gabriel nodded, sitting back down and Tom and Sabine were beaming.

"Do you, Adrien Agreste, take Marinette Dupain-Cheng as your wife, and promise to look after her in the times of poor and rich, healthy or sick, no matter what?"

Adrien grinned. "I do."

"And Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Of course I do!"

"You may now kiss the bride. Though, that already happened a while ago," the priest added with a wink.

Adrien slowly approached Marinette, but she yanked him forward by his shirt and gave him a passionate kiss. As if it was their first kiss in the world.

"I love you kitty," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too bugaboo."

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"Never."

* * *

 _A/N: I'M DONE! THAT'S IT! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I might do a 10 years later chapter though... depends on how popular the idea is. I love you all, thanks for your support. Btw, I made all the wedding words up, I had no idea what they say. Anyways, bye! (If I don't decide to make a 10 years later chapter :P)_


	21. 10 Years Later

"Adrien! Can you get Hugo? We need to leave!" Marinette heard a crash from the other room and a muffled voice saying, "Sure thing bug!"

She groaned then tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her daughter's head. "You ready to go Em?"

"Mum." said a very irritated 9 year old. "I'm 9. I can handle getting ready."

"Mk. Whatever you say." They both left the room and found Adrien holding Hugo, and Louis crying on his dad's feet.

"Adrien! What happened?"

"Well you see…"

"Never mind. Forget I asked." Marinette picked up the three-year old and cradled him in her arms. "You're not a bad boy are you Hugo? Are you?" She tickled the baby's little stomach and he figeted.

"I'm twee! Mommy wet go!"

"Aw…" She released him, and turned to face Adrien. "Kitty. We have to go. What's going on?"

"Well, Louis doesn't want to wear jeans! He wants to wear black sweats! Like please! A black shirt on black sweatpants? What is this sorcery?!"

"Adrien. Let him. I'll be waiting downstairs." The bluenette took a shaky breath and Adrien squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You know," he said softly. "Whatever happens today, we still have each other."

"But what if one of them is Hawkmoth?"

"I doubt it. C'mon buginette, we trust them don't we?"

She nodded, then went downstairs, Hugo and Emma following her lead.

"Dad! Come down! We're ready!"

They waited a few minutes, and a few screams and crashes later, a very happy Louis came down, wearing black sweats.

"He's 6!" yelled Adrien as he came down. "Only 6! Why is he in his emo stage now?"

"Minou relax. We have bigger problems to deal with. Alya and everyone else are waiting for us. Let's go."

* * *

They knocked softly on Alya and Nino's door, and a very red-faced Alya opened it.

"You're two hours late! We thought you died!"

"Sorry… we were busy."

The brunette rubbed her temples then let them in. "You better tell us why you needed us to meet here so urgently."

"It's not urgent I mean-"

"YOU'RE TELLING US!"

"O-Ok!"

As they sat down on the couch beside each other, they looked around the room, making sure there were no intruders.

Alya. Nino. Sabine. Tom.

And even though Adrien said not to, Marinette still invited him.

Gabriel.

"Well, we wanted to tell you this before, but we think this moment is perfect. The kids- or well Emma- are old enough to understand, and Hawkmoth is more dangerous than ever."

Gabriel flinched, but that went unnoticed by the others.

"We believe," said Adrien, "That whoever has been akumatized is not Hawkmoth. Everyone here has, except Sabine, but I trust her with my life."

The young chinese woman smiled and Tom gave her a light kiss. They already knew what was going to happen, and were there for support.

"Now that Hawkmoth is stronger, we need to be stronger too. Which is why we need to tell you."

"Can you get to the point already?" asked an annoyed Alya.

They married couple took a deep breath and held each other's hands.

"You ready bugaboo?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Claws out."

"Spots on."

They transformed, and within seconds were getting interviewed by Alya, Nino, Emma and Louis. Even Hugo was staring at them wide eyed.

Little did they know Hawkmoth was right in the corner, smiling to himself.

* * *

 _A/N: Ta da! Done! Idk if I should make a sequel to this book... who knows. I love you all sooooooooooooooooooooo much! Thank you for your support!_

 _Hope to see you next time,_

 _~PinkLover24_


End file.
